The Greatest Gift
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: Ryou accuses Bakura of being too cold. Bakura accuses Ryou of being overly emotional. With their relationship on tenterhooks, Bakura sets out to give Ryou the one gift that shows he really cares. Slight cheese. Tilt your head and squint for possible fluff


Woo! Birthday ficness!

Yes, it's late, I know. I have a lot on. I HAVE AN ENGLISH MOCK EXAM IN FIVE DAYS AND I HAVE DECENT KNOWLEDGE OF 1/4 NOVELS.

The other three can just go to hell :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"So, it's your birthday tomorrow."

Ryou nodded weakly, staring down at the photo album on his lap. Bakura was perched on the edge of the leather armchair stiffly, his eyes attempting to focus on the coffee table. "How old now?"

"Seventeen." Ryou's fingers hovered over the image of Amane, longing to touch.

"Is that an important age for anything?" Bakura felt stupid for asking, but the honest truth was that he really had no idea.

"Nope." Ryou turned the page, sighing. Amane's twelfth birthday. Ryou remembered that. He was eight. There was a slumber party. The girls sang to Westlife and NSYNC and painted their toenails. They roped Ryou in as well, thinking it funny to put makeup on him, braid his hair, and put him in Amane's old pink night-dress. He remembered the colour of purple his fathers' face appeared when he first laid eyes on his dolled-up son.

Oh look, a photo of it. Ryou stared down at his eight-year-old image. Were his eyes that impossibly large in his head? The make-up was uneven, Ryou had more candy-pink eyeshadow on his right than his left. He had to get rid of the picture soon, lest Bakura should see it, and mock him.

"That's a relief." Bakura muttered, casting his eyes up to the ceiling. Less pressure on him. Ryou was fifteen when Bakura first made himself known. When Ryou turned sixteen, Bakura loathed him entirely, and possessed Ryou for the first three days of September merely out of spite. "What do you want?"

"I don't know." A picnic. Ryou smiled weakly. He was six. They went to the park for the afternoon. While his mother sunbathed and his father read the newspaper, Amane climbed trees, and Ryou simply sat and watched the little river go past, until Amane pushed him in. It was shockingly cold, he remembered. And he got seaweed tangled in his hair. Amane received a spanking for that, too, and didn't speak to Ryou for two days afterwards.

"Clothes? Books? A new computer?" Money was not an option. Bakura had not given up on his quest for the Items – they were still top priority in the long run – but over the past few months used his incredible skill to steal almost a million dollars – in cash, gold, jewels, and technology – to furnish out a beautiful apartment in a very modern area of town. Since Ryou's father was killed in an archaeological dig gone horribly wrong in Egypt, Ryou needed the financial security.

"I have enough of them." Ryou stared at the photograph of Christmas morning. Amane had received a new soccer ball, and a Sony tape walkman. Ryou had been given a new game he'd started playing at his friends' house, Monster World, and a Gameboy. He'd bought his mother a cheap metal ring, one that she insisted on wearing all the time, even though it turned her finger green.

"... Can I at least have a hint?" Bakura rested his feet against the glass coffee table, leaning into the comfy leather chair. His gift needed be good. It needed to be something more than just a trinket or token.

"I don't know." Ryou repeated. His ninth birthday. He had been given a stack of comic books, and three cartridges for his gameboy. He couldn't see their labels in the photograph, and couldn't remember what they were. He remembered one was Pokémon, but that was as far as his memory reached. Amane, the cheapskate, had merely given him a 'gift voucher' for one hug and kiss. It was stuck beside the photo. Ryou sniffed, running an index finger along the blue felt-tip pen lines.

"Ryou..." Bakura sighed, watching Ryou kill himself as he pored through the photo album. "Stop that. It's only making you miserable."

"So?" Ryou didn't remove his gaze from the album. "I miss that."

"I know." Bakura stood up, and walked around the edge of the coffee table, and sat ont he couch beside Ryou. "You can't dwell on the past."

"Well, she's not in the present." Ryou slammed the photo album shut as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"Ryou-"

"I-I know you don't care." Ryou wiped at his nose and eyes. "And you can say what you like about me. But you don't understand what it's like to lose someone like I did."

"I know." Bakura conceded, although that was a lie. Kuru Eruna. Merely thinking of the name sent a shiver down Bakura's spine. "I don't want you to be sad."

"I'm sorry then." Ryou set the photo album on the coffee table, and walked across to the stereo. He ejected the Iron Maiden that Bakura had been listening to, and replaced the CD in its' case. "I'm going to listen to some music."

"It better not be any of her Britpop." Bakura muttered darkly. A moment later, the first track of (_What's the Story) Morning Glory_ strummed from the speakers. Oasis. "Just because this was her favourite album before she died, doesn't mean you have to like it."

"I do anyway." Ryou said defensively, passing Bakura without looking at him on the way to the kitchen. "So be quiet about it."

"_Christ_ Ryou." Bakura protested, following his lighter half into the spacious kitchen, which was all aquamarine and white tiles and white appliancing. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's _wrong_ with me?" Ryou slammed the fridge door shut. "I'll _tell_ you what's wrong. I'm trying to quietly mourn and remember my sister, and you won't even show a _little_ sympathy!"

"Because it's... Stupid!" Bakura finished, not knowing what to say. "You always mope around about her, making yourself depressed? And for what?"

"Look!" Ryou thumped his fists on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "I _miss_ her, alright? And photos and old stuffed animals and music she liked is all I _have_ now! And you can_not_ take that away from me!"

"Ryou-"

"You claimed that you had changed. You... you apologized for what you did to me. You were nice to me. You got this apartment and everything for me. But Bakura, until you can actually _emotionally_ connect with me, and where I'm coming from, it's just... It's not going to work. None of it."

"Ryou-"

"I'm going out." Bakura was speechless as Ryou pushed past him, and back into the living room. He grabbed at his car keys and wallet, and without a further word, he walked towards the front door, which he wrenched open, walked through, and slammed, with all the strength that he could muster.

"_I've got a feeling you still owe me, so wipe the shit from your shoes"_

"Oh, shut up, Oasis." Bakura stalked across the room, and made to snap off the stereo.

"_Nobody ever seems to remember life is a game we play_."

"I'm not letting a _song_ help me." Bakura jammed his thumb on the 'off' button. "_Fuck._" He flopped down onto the couch with a long groan. _What the hell do I do here._

_I don't mean what I said. Well, not really. Ryou moping around the place is **so** annoying, but he can't help it. Amane was really special to Ryou, I'll admit that. But I don't know what to say... I've never felt that strongly towards anyone, not like Ryou has. Well, I Have, but I don't remember._

_Perhaps that's his point. His fear. If he doesn't constantly relive the years he had with Amane, he's afraid that he'll lose her forever. Now that all of his family is dead, Amane only lives on in Ryou's memory._

_Well, that's not entirely true. _Bakura sighed. _She still exists. Her spirit'll be floating around in the Underworld somewhere, just-_

_Wait. _Bakura sat bolt upright, his mouth falling open. _That's it. To show I care, that I have an emotional connection, that I sympathise. And give him the best birthday present ever._

_I'm so good it scares me._

* * *

"You want me to _what?"_

"Oh, come on, don't be a pussy."

"Bakura, what you're saying..." Malik sighed at the ancient spirit who had taken residence on his couch. "It's not possible."

"Why not?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at the boy, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Well, to start with, you don't have all seven-"

"I know, I know." Bakura waved his hand dismissively. "I need all seven to completely restore her spirit to her mortal body, blah blah blah..."

"It's not just blah blah." Malik said sternly. "It's extremely critical if you want to-"

"Okay. First, her body is on the other side of the world. I would have to go there, dig it up without getting seen, and drag it back here. Do you want to do that? Really?"

"No, but-"

"Secondly, the only conceivable spell is to restore her spirit to her body. Her body is a rotten corpse, Malik. A Skeleton. There's no magic that I can perform to restore her physical state to actual normality."

"Yes, but-"

"And today, people don't just show up from the dead. She would be spotted, and found out, no matter how well Ryou would try to hide her. If that happened, she would be taken away and subject to endless testing to try and figure out _how_ she was brought back to life. Do you really want the authorities poking their nose into the magic of the Items?"

"No, but-"

"And also, she would be a mortal again. She would grow old and die. And if all goes well, I'll be giving Ryou immortality to make sure he and I can't be killed. I don't have the power to make both immortal, Malik, he'd just go and lose her all over again, eventually."

"_What?"_ Malik sat bold upright. "You're... You're going to make Ryou _immortal?_"

"Yep." Bakura murmured breezily, as though he were merely announcing the weather. Malik was in shock.

"But... does he _know?_"

"Nah." Bakura shrugged. "I want to wait until he's a bit older. Being perpetually seventeen would be pretty shit, no?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Look, It's all worked out. I can bring her spirit into this world, but with only two Items, it'll be a pretty piss-poor job. I need the Rod, Malik."

"Bakura-"

"C'mon." He sat up, knowing how to play with Malik's heartstrings. "Don't you want Ryou to be happy?"

"Yeah, but-"

"How would you feel if Isis died?" Bakura, watching emotions flicker across the Egyptians' face. "You would be completely crushed, wouldn't you? I'm sure you would give and do absolutely anything to get her back."

"That's different." Malik protested weakly, unable to look Bakura in the eye.

"No, it's not." Bakura sighed. "It's exactly the same. Ryou's lost his older sister, and I'm returning her to him. But I can't do it without you, Malik."

"Well... Even if I _do_ help you, and I'm not saying I am just yet, you'll still only have three Items. That's not enough to bring back anything Ryou can see."

"I know." Bakura said quite matter-of-factly. "That's why I'm asking Yugi as well."

"He wont." Malik said immediately. "He's not going to help you, no way."

"Oh, he will if it's for the greater good." Bakura muttered. "He's probably just not used to the concept of me being good."

"You're not good." Malik sighed. "You're still out to get Yugi, don't even try to hide it."

"Eh." Bakura shrugged. "That aside, he'll be helping me. I might steal the Puzzle and Necklace, he might be under a little Rod magic, but he'll help me. And so will you." His tone grew more serious. "Because you know how much Amane means to Ryou. And how happy he will be when she's revived."

"... Oh, all _right." _Malik groaned, raking his fingers through his hair. "God_damn _Bakura..."

"Thanks, Malik." Bakura stood up of the couch, stretching a little. "I really 'Preciate it."

_I'm going to regret this._ Malik closed his eyes as Bakura shut the front door behind himself. _Oooh, I just know it._

* * *

"What the _fuck?_" Bakura stood frozen in the doorway at the sight of Ryou, curled up on the leather armchair, clutching a bottle of bourbon. "Ryou, what the hell is going on?"

Radiohead was playing. Bakura rolled his eyes, and marched towards the stereo, turning it off. Ryou gave no indication of the silence, still staring into space. Bakura growled, and stalked towards the teenager, pulling the bottle of bourbon out of Ryou's weak grasp.

"What the hell is this? You're not old enough to drink Ryou! God_damnit, _look at you!"

"Go 'way." Ryou muttered weakly, his chin on his knees. Tears leaked from his eyes. "Don't want you here."

"Well, I'm _staying _here." Bakura crouched in front of Ryou, after setting the half-empty bottle on the coffee table. "Is about what I said?"

"... Maybe." Ryou didn't look at Bakura. He chose instead to stare down at the floor, his shoulders hunched, biting on his lip. "So?"

"Ryou..." Bakura looked down. "I didn't mean it. I just got angry. I don't... I don't hate you for mourning your sister. Honestly. And I'm... I'm sorry I made you feel so bad."

"Yeah." Ryou's tone was bitter. "I'm sure."

"Ryou, I am-"

"No!" Ryou snapped in return, pushing angrily at Bakura's shoulders, in an attempt to get him to go away. "You're _not!_ I know you, Bakura! And I... I..."

"Ryou..." Bakura sighed, and closed his eyes. "I _am_ sorry. And you were right. I don't know how you feel, and I never will. And I-"

"Just stop." Ryou shook his head, fighting back tears. "I mean it, Bakura, I don't wanna hear it. Really." With considerable effort, he managed to stand up, and push himself past Bakura, walking quite wobbily into the bedroom. He shut the door behind himself, leaving Bakura in the spacious living room alone.

"Shit." He muttered, sitting heavily into the arm chair. _"Shit."_

Why did it always have to screw up? Why couldn't it just be simple? Bakura tried, for so long, to explain himself to Ryou, and he always failed. The wrong this always came out. And when he managed to actually say sorry to Ryou, and admit the truth, Ryou didn't even want to know.

"Ugh, it's so stupid." Bakura groaned, rubbing at his eyes. All he wanted was to get along with Ryou. He didn't want the fighting, the jeering, the abuse and intense tension between the pair anymore. It was funny. The more time he spent outside of the ring, in the physical form he'd managed to sustain with no significant drain on his power, the more... Mature, he felt. He still remembered when he managed to first access his own form, and for the first time, actually look at Ryou, and the damage that he had caused. It was nightmarish, to see his extreme exhaustion. He felt... Sorry for Ryou. And angry at himself, for not realizing what he had done.

_The sooner I get his one, the better._ Bakura sighed. _Then I can feel less like total shit._

* * *

"You what?"

"You heard." Bakura took a sip of the tea that Yugi offered to him. "I need the power of your items to bring a spirit into the mortal world."

"I... Can you_ do_ that?" Yugi gasped, shocked. Bakura nodded, amazed at the self-control, and the composure the short teen had. "Really?"

"Well, it's extremely complicated and shit, but yeah, it's been done." Bakura shrugged. "Of course, to resurrect her body, I would need all seven, so that idea is out the window."

"No, I'm sure Shaadi would be glad to help-"

"No." Bakura cut across flatly, shaking his head. "Not Shaadi. _Trust_ me. If he knew that we were using the items like this, he would probably take the items off all of us. Do you know how... illegal it is?"

"I didn't realise there was a written law about using the items." Yugi set down his cup. "But yes, I'll help. And I'll make sure that Yami doesn't know about it."

"Thank you." Bakura sighed gratefully.

"But... Why are you doing this?" Yugi enquired quizzically. "I... I never saw you as the type to..."

"Do something _nice_ for Ryou?" Bakura supplied, looking down at his lukewarm tea. "Yeah. Because I'm just an evil bastard only out for myself, right?"

"No. I-"

"It's the truth, I know it." Bakura rolled his eyes. "I know I'm an evil prick, don't worry. Thanks for trying to argue against that, though."

"Well, it's just that, if you were so evil, then why are you doing this? Why are you going out of your way to prove yourself to Bakura, hm?"

"... Because." Bakura muttered shortly, gruffly. "I just... I.. Oh shut up before I destroy your soul!"

"That's more like it." Yugi said cheerfully. "Don't worry. You're genuine about this, and it's a very good cause. I'll be there. And Yami won't know a thing."

"Good." Bakura nodded, standing up to leave. _Unable to emotionally connect, my ass. I'll fucking show you, Ryou._

* * *

_My key's not fitting..._

Hands trembling, Ryou attempted to jam the key in the lock again, but to no avail. The damn thing just wouldn't get in there. _Come on!_

_... Maybe because that it's the wrong key... **damnit!**_Ryou rested his forehead against the door, feeling sick. He'd gone out again, to a club, with the intention of thoroughly drowning himself in his sorrows. And it had _sort of_ worked. But Amane's image kept coming back to him. The unfairness of it all. _What did she even do that was so wrong? Why did she have to die? I could have taken Mum dying. I loved her, so much, and her death was absolutely devastating, but I would have eventually moved on, because I would have had Amane and Dad to lean on and support me. But without Amane, Dad broke down completely and I just... I felt so lost. I still feel so lost. I want someone to help me and stand by me and tell me that everything is going to be okay. But I don't. I don't, and that's what's so goddamn heartbreaking..._

Ryou found the right key, and slid it into the lock with shaking hands. Weakly, he twisted the key, and upon hearing the lock click, pushed open the door.

"Hey." Bakura sat on the couch with his legs crossed. The Verve played softly in the background.

"Hey." Ryou slumped against the door, his centre of balance _way_ off. He felt more than a little nauseous.

"Drink too much?" Bakura stood up, and walked across the room, towards Ryou.

"... Maybe." Ryou mumbled, slurring his words slightly.

"You're only sixteen-"

"Seventeen." Ryou cut in tiredly. "It's almost 2 A.M. Officially the second of September."

"Seventeen then." Bakura sighed, taking Ryou's wrist. "Sit down. I want to give you your birthday present."

"... Really?" Ryou looked up at Bakura blearily. "What did you get?"

"Well, sit down an I'll-"

"_Surprise!"_

"Ah!" Ryou jumped back in surprise, and, losing his balance, tripped, and fell back on his rear. "What the..." He rubbed his eyes in shock, refusing to believe what had literally just popped out of the ground in front of him.

"_Amane!"_ Bakura admonished the teenage girl. "I _told_ you not to do that!"

"I couldn't help it!" Ryou was sure his heart stopped beating as he stared up at the girl. _I'm dreaming. This is a dream. Or a hallucination... Oh my God.._.

"A-Amane." Ryou muttered hoarsely. The girl crouched down in front of Ryou, a smile on her face. It was her. It was really...

Her spirit. It took a moment for Ryou to realise that he could see right through her, to Bakura's jeaned legs. _This isn't... **No**._

"I-I can't..." He held his hands over his mouth as his heart swelled with sheer joy once he realised it was _real_. "_No."_

"Happy birthday." Bakura shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling awkward. "I... Thought you might like it."

"I... Oh god." Ryou started hyperventilating. "O-Oh my God..."

"Aw, come on, Ryou." Amane smiled. "I Didn't realise how much you missed me."

"O-Of course I... I..."

"I'm just teasing." She would have hugged her brother, if she could. "I was told how much you missed me. I'm so touched, really."

"Uh, I'm gonna go." Bakura announced in decision, realising when he was crashing the party. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"U-Um sure..." Ryou slowly got up off the carpet. "A-And, Bakura?"

"Yeah?" He turned back to meet Ryou. "I- _oof!"_ He gasped, winded as Ryou engulfed him in a huge hug. "Woaa..."

"Thank you." Ryou whispered, in tears of pure joy. "Th-Thank you, so, _so_ much..."

"Don't mention it." Bakura muttered gruffly. "Seriously." With that, he let Ryou go, and opened the front door, leaving.

"He seems nice." Amane murmured as Ryou sat down on the couch with a long sigh. "No?"

"If you understood what he did, you wouldn't say that." Ryou mumbled, sniffing. "He's only looking out for himself."

"Which is why he brought me back, right?" Amane tried to rest a hand on her older brothers shoulder.

"He's got some sort of ulterior motive." Ryou muttered darkly. "Let's not talk about that though." He sighed, looking over at his sister. "How long are you here for?"

"... What do you mean?" Amane cocked her head to one side.

"Well... I mean, is this like, just a short thing? Are you only here tonight? Or for an hour? Or... What?"

"Oh!" Amane brightened a little. "That. No, I'm stuck here, sorry."

"You are?" Ryou burst into wide smile. "You're... Not leaving?"

"Ah, what's the point?" Amane shrugged. "Trust me, it's boring over... there. Wherever I was. It was just like... Drifting. Half-awake and half-asleep, like floating on a river, but not really moving..." The girl trailed off, deep in thought.

"Wow." Ryou murmured, clearly impressed. "So that's what happens when you die." He sighed. "Joy."

"It's not that bad." Amane said. "I saw Mum and Dad... At least, I think it was them... Everything's sorta hazy... the last clear memory I even have is being in the car..."

"Okay." Ryou sighed with a tone of finality. "Let's... not talk about that." Amane nodded. "... Let's just don't talk for now."

"Sounds good." Amane nodded, appearing just as shocked, and in thought as Ryou. The white-haired boy turned up the stereo, earning a smile from the girl in response. They were silent for almost three minutes. "I like this song."

"Yeah... I still have all of your old albums." Ryou said somewhat sheepishly. "They're all there by the stereo."

"You never liked any of that stuff though." Amane frowned. "You were like Dad, telling me to turn it down."

"Well... I like it because when I listen to it, it reminds me of you." Ryou looked down at his hand. Amane's hand was hovering over his. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Her voice trembled. "Wh-When I first realised where I was... All I could think about was how I'd abandoned my baby brother. I felt so guilty that there would be no one to protect you."

"I turned out okay." Ryou have a small smile. "Bakura – the spirit – actually did a lot of protecting when I needed it."

"You're so sweet." Amane seemed almost... nostalgic? "I was so worried that you would turn out to be one of those depressed angsty teenagers, angry and sad at everything. But you're so kind and nice, and innocent-looking!"

"Well, thanks Amane." Ryou made to ruffle her hair, then remembered – he couldn't. "Well, you look just as cheeky as always."

Amane stuck out her tongue and blew him an incorporeal raspberry.

* * *

It was close to dawn when Bakura pushed the front door open, fingers still slightly stiff from the cold. He stood in the doorway, staring at Amane, who 'stood' in front of the window, with her arms folded, appearing deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Bakura walked across the room to the girl, who didn't shift her gaze from the window. "Amane?"

"What you did to Ryou is horrible." She muttered, teeth tightly gritted. "He was just a kid. He still is just a kid."

"I know." Bakura wasn't even going to try and defend himself. "I fucked up a lot. I was really dark and angry then. I... Still am really dark and angry, really."

"That's no reason to do what you did." Her voice trembled. "Did you know you had him contemplating suicide?"

"Yes." Bakura heaved a long sigh, before leaning his forehead against the glass. "I know I really really fucked up. But-"

"There is no but!" She turned to glare at him. "The fact of the matter is, you put him through hell! And for what? What have you actually achieved?"

"Nothing, I know." How the hell was a thirteen year old girl intimidating him? "And I said I was sorry a million times-"

"He wants more than an apology!" Amane snapped in response. "Can't you see that?"

"Which is why I brought _you_ back!" Bakura shot back just as harshly. "God, why does it even concern you!"

"He's my baby brother!" Her voice cracked. "Of _course_ this concerns me!"

"No!" Bakura winced, and took a deep breath. "No." He said in a softer voice. "He's not your little brother anymore. He's seventeen. If I wanted Ryou to be looked after and protected consistently, I would have brought back his mother."

"Oh, you should be glad you haven't." Amane's teeth were gritted. "If _she_ knew what you did to her favourite child, you would be in serious trouble."

"Oh please, like any of you could-"

"Guys." Both froze, and spun around to see Ryou in the doorway to the bedroom, rubbing his eyes, the arguing havening woken him up. "Please... Stop arguing."

"She started it!" Bakura knew it was childish and immature, but he couldn't resist. "Look, I don't even want to fight about this. Ryou, you said I couldn't emotionally connect with you. No matter how many times I apologized, you never forgave me. And I got angry at you for mourning your sister. I figured that the way I could make everything right was to bring her back, best I could. If you still can't forgive me then..." He shrugged hopelessly. "I just don't know what to say."

"Oh, _Bakura._" Ryou's eyes welled with tears. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. And on my birthday." Bakura's eyes widened as Ryou leaped at him again, embracing him for the second time that night. "And I'm _so_ grateful." He sniffed, his arms around Bakura's shoulders tightly.

"Oh... Thank you." Bakura tentatively wrapped wrapped his arms loosely around Ryou's chest, letting out a long breath.

"And I promise I won't be so cold around you anymore." Ryou added, lifting his head a little. "I-I was just so angry at you... But doing this... You have no idea how happy you've made me."

"It's okay." Bakura lingered for a moment, before pulling back. Conscious of how Amane was eyeing him. "I'm exhausted, so I'm going to go to bed, all right?" Ryou nodded, wiping at his nose. "See you in the... Well, see ya later."

"All right." Ryou nodded as Bakura entered the bedroom. Amane let out a long sigh. "What?"

"You don't need me looking after you anymore, do you?" She sounded wistful in her tone. Ryou's heart twisted with guilt in his chest.

"I don't need you looking after me, no." Amane's shoulders slumped. "But... Amane, I don't want you to be my baby-sitter. I never wanted you to be my baby-sitter. I looked up to you. I just wanted you to be my sister and friend. And I still want that. You have no idea how much I do. You can do that right?"

"Of course I can." Amane smiled. "Now, go to bed. You have school in three hours!"

"I was planning on calling in sick." Ryou fought back a yawn. "All right. I'll see you in a few. Will you be all right?"

"Of course I will." Ryou nodded weakly, and opened the bedroom door. "Night."

"Night." Amane closed her eyes as Ryou closed the bedroom door. _He is a lot more grown up than I thought he would be. _

But Amane was still wary. Bakura might mean well, but it was too risky. He could easily fall into his pattern again, and hurt Ryou. _But if he does, I'll get him._ She crossed the room, easily floating up a couple of feet to the top shelf of the book case, where a small metal strongbox was located, covered in three locks and screwed into the wood of the shelf. She'd seen Bakura fiddling locking it when she first woke up, dazed and confused. It wasn't hard to guess what Bakura was hiding. Her hand drifted through the metal box, where it came into contact with the small metal Eye. She picked it up with two fingers weighing it for a second, before letting it drop onto the purple silk.

_One wrong move..._

* * *

It was supposed to be happier... WHY ISN'T IT HAPPIER!

srsly, It annoys me. But I rewrote bits of it like, three times and this is the best I can do.

So sue me.

D:

Don't though.

R&R?


End file.
